Elements in optoelectronic components, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are frequently bonded to one another by adhesive layers. Too little adhesion of the elements to be bonded often results in premature delamination of the bonded elements. Conventional adhesive layers are frequently susceptible to yellowing, can only be used at limited operating temperatures and can frequently be processed only with considerable technical complexity.